Respect
by Rogue10
Summary: I added myself and a few of my characters from outside my brain in... they wont mind. anyway Umbridge gets a learnin in respect from the best in the business


Respect  
  
a story with characters based on real life, Que Yo comics by Kassie Parrot(with a collaborative effort in one instance with Caranthir Al- Armisael) and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by JK Rowling. First, some explaining: Ms. Cash is the single most despised person at our school, luckily she is only a sub, either way, we like to ridicule her.  
  
The line outside of Dolores Umbridge's Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom was peculiarly longer, rather, longer than last year and Harry Potter noticed this, but thought nothing of it, his mind was filled with too much dread over the class ahead.  
Umbridge opened the door and let the kids file in; oddly enough though, there were enough chairs and desks. Seated in front of Harry was someone whose hair was a fading shade of pink. Odd, Harry thought, I've never seen her before. The mutterings amongst the class feel silent with a "Hem-hem" from Umbridge.  
  
Ozzy sat there, waiting. He had planned this ever since he met that demon of a woman standing front of him. Next to him Slinky prodded Ozzy with his Palm®©™. Ozzy took a quick glance at the screen, it read  
  
Why the Hell is we here?  
  
Ozzy: You will see my young apprentice Slinky: WAIT! Is that the demon thing that defiles the name of magic? Ozzy: Yes, it is him, whom we shall deal with TOMARROW, no guns, got it, not even on this Umbridge woman, yet. Slinky: Grumble  
  
Their conversation was cut short by a quick yet highly annoying "Hem- hem" from Umbitch. "Wands away please!" A rustle of bags, moans of students, even Ozzy knew this was bad.  
And so it was, the woman droned on and on and on about Theory of the subject. Ozzy's hand grudgingly went up.  
"Yes Mr.?" Said Umbridge.  
"Al-Armisael," he used, just to confuse the fuck out of her. "I was wondering, if a trained squad of US Marines busted in here and the teachers, 6th and 7th year students were all killed or knocked out, what would happen? This is assuming the squad has intent to slaughter the entire castle."  
"Ummmm, well Mr. Um-rmisealsrgreat, it wouldn't happen"  
"Why?"  
"Because there are amany magic barriers in place to prevent such things, especially with a lunatic like George Dubyah in charge."  
"Suppose those barriers were to fail, what then?"  
"They can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because they're on par with Ministry regulations."  
"See, me and my buddy here have been to a planet called Myrkr and on this planet they have these cute little creatures called ysalamiri and these creatures create a buddle in twitch the Force does not exist. My theory about how magical folk are is that they are an odd type of Jedi, doing things other Jedi cannot now since all Jedi call upon the Force therefore these magical barriers of yours are Force energy, now what say you if me and my buddy brought in a LOT of these ysalamiri, and this buddle extended past your magical barriers, what then?"  
"Well, umm… this is all hypo" SLAM, is what here last words were cut of by. An African-American woman in a traditional looking outfit and accompanying necklace and earrings walked into the room.  
"Cash is in da HOUSE!" shouted Slinky.  
"Siddown Mr. Sunderlin! You need to learn respect young man!"  
"Hem-hem!" coughed Umbridge "May I enquire as to what, exactly, you are doing here?"  
"ResPECT woman! I am 20 years your senior and you're uglier than I am, get rid of that thing on yo head," she looked back at the class. "Now Cash teach ALL over da world" her hand is out in front of her, and she moves her body in a circular motion "and Cash" circular motion " never seen such disrespect between student and teacher."  
"Reverts…to…use…of…sign…language… as… of …yet…unknown…dialect…" muttered Umbitch to herself as she scribble on her notepad. Ozzy's hand was raised, he was internally laughing his goddamn ass off "Ms. Cash, if I may, this teacher wasn't teaching, she was hired by the government to quash any sort of ability to do anything, we weren't learning anything, I mean, damn, were learned more in your classes than with this bitch, with respects to yourself of course ma'am" The class gave Ozzy a standing ovation, claps and all. He felt quite rebelliously satisfied with himself.  
"ResPECT child! And thank you."  
"No problem Miz Cash." He sat back down.  
"umm… Ms. Cash, Ma'am, since I believe you are the one in charge at the moment umm… may I use the restroom?"  
"Child you have 10 minutes in between classes to use the facilities. See, I keep everything I need right here in this here bag."  
"Can I go to the bathroom then?"  
"NO! you disrupt the lesson, you don't NEED to. This is all a part of respect for yo teacher, you respect her by quietly—"  
"Pissing your pants?" Piped in Clara, a red-haired girl who had had an experience with such things prior.  
"ResPECT!"  
"HEM—H-E-M!"  
"Yes Professor Umbridge, do you require a cough drop?"  
"Oh no, I just wanted to hand you your evaluation."  
Miz Cash looked it over and proceeded to slap Umbridge. "R-E-S-P-E-C- T woman! Cash teach all over da world and aint NEVER seen such disrespect, probation? Who gives Cash Probation?" 


End file.
